Guardian Angel
by KcBissell
Summary: Nathan Cullen meets Amy Clyde on her first day of High School.He as problems with controlling his thirst,and when he smells Amy, he nearly blows his families secret.Instead he decides to follow her home, what happens when she is home alone and it's dark?
1. Missing Sparkle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Amy Clyde.

A/N: It's at the bottom. Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Missing Sparkle_

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face._

I was driving to the airport, in an over crowed public bus. Not the best way to travel, filled with tourist and locals leaving. All the windows were down, but that didn't stop the heat, it was taking advantage on me. I was leaving my home town of Jackson, Florida to go stay with my Aunt and Uncle. My mum and dad have just recently died in a travelling accident, but that's to painful to discuss. My back was sticky because I wasn't dressed from normal Jackson weather, but for the miserably weather of Forks. I didn't want any carry on luggage, I would probably lose it anyway. I loved my aunt and uncle, and to an extent Forks as well. I loved how everywhere was covered in trees and surprisingly I loved the rain. Though, I didn't like how small it was populated, I just love big cities, that way you could have secrets.

--

The bus pulled into the last stop, my stop, and everyone was rushing out at once. I was crushed in the mess and nearly lost my suitcase. I wait till everyone else was off and the driver came out to see if I was okay.

"You alright Miss?" He asked, I just nodded and started to pick up my suitcase. "Well not to sound rude, but this is my last stop and you need to get off." Again I just nodded and walked off the bus. The doors closed and the bus roared to life and I jumped slightly at the noise. I sighed and took my black heavy, sun absorbing, jacket off and lay it over my suitcase. I started my walk towards the airport in heavy boots, which made my feet weigh a tonne, light jeans and a plain white tee.

--

The airport was busy, no packed full was a better way to describe it, and I couldn't move at all. The saying '_you're just a little fish in a big pond' _fitted perfectly with what I was going through. I pushed my way to the line to check in, and nearly chuckled because of how short this line was to every other line. I would get I plane to Seattle, then a small plane ride to Port Angeles, and finally an hour ride with my aunt. I put on my best face, as the got line got shorter and it was my turn. Behind the counter was a slim, blonde with an over friendly smile.

"Hi, what's your name Miss?" She asked, just trying to be friendly, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Amy Clyde."

"Okay Amy, do you have your passport and boarding ticket?" Well if I didn't would I be standing in this line?

"Yes, here they are." I gave her them both and she looked at the in an interesting manor.

"You're only sixteen, right?"

"Yes."

"Is this your first time flying alone?"

"Yes." This was getting on my nervous now, I just wanted to go through security and buy some food and drink.

"Will you be requiring any assistance."

"No thank you."

"Well, here is your stuff, and I hope you have a pleasant journey." I wonder what she would be like if I told her my parents had just died?

"Thanks." I left with no excess baggage, just carrying my jacket, which had everything I needed in it.

I made a quick stop in the bathroom and hated what I saw. I was looking in the mirror and hated my reflection, a small brunette. With blue eyes, that had lost their sparkle. Bags under my eyes, and my skin was verging to become an inhumanly shade of white. I shivered whenever I saw my reflection nowadays. I had lost my sparkle and wasn't sure if I was going to get it back, ever.

--

The plane ride was relaxing, but not enjoyable. But being in the sky, the clear blue one, let me register what had happened to my life, and where it all went wrong. Then the cloudy sky let my thoughts wonder and put my mind at ease.

--

The ride home was fast, I slept through most of it, and when I was awake did my best to make small talk. These days I wasn't up for talking much. Like I said the sparkle was gone. When we reached my new home, there was a new car outside. A Ford, I didn't know what make, but it was a shinny, but not to shinny, shade of black.

"Is that Mark's new car?" I asked, Mark was my uncle and Megan was my aunt.

"No, that's for you darling." She answered.

"Thanks, its really amazing." I put on a forced grin, and hugged her side. This small, forced, gesture made her smile, but done nothing for me. Probably because I knew it was forced. We went in the house and nothing had changed, my baby and school photos were still hanging proudly on the wall. So were our family photos and they hurt. A sudden wave of emotion filled me and I rushed up to my room, knowing where it was, and was grateful that my one bag was light. I didn't unpack, I just throw the suitcase into the cupboard, pulled down the blinds and closed the curtains. My room was completely dark, just the way I wanted it right now. I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow and cried. I could hear my muffled sobs, and didn't care for once, didn't care about my 'tough girl' image, I just let it all out.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I will update again today. Please review, all types welcome and I am open to criticism.


	2. Golden tinted eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I did notice mistakes in the last chapter, and I am sorry. And the lay out was a bit messed out. Under each chapter I am putting the lyrics to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

Chapter 2

Golden tinted eyes

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul._

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I slept a dreamless sleep, which I was thankful for, recently my dream world was filled with nightmare. I only woke up when the wind hit my wind with such force that it was able to pull me out of a deep slumber. I turned and lay on my back and pulled out my phone, it hadn't changed time zones yet and when I finally found the button I changed it and was told the right time. It read _4:30 am_, it was to early to get ready for school but to late for me to go back to sleep, I would be waking up in another two hours anyway. I got up of my bed and turned the light on.

"_Now's as good as any to unpack."_ I thought and weakly walked over to my cupboard holding on to everything that I could, as I tried to wake my knees up. I pulled my suitcase out and throw it over to my bed and when the made contact, a _thud_ noise echo throughout the house, and I stood still for a moment. Just waiting to see if someone would come, no one did and I breathed again. I tip toed back to my bed and took my iPod out of my jacket pocket and turned it on. The first song was _I caught myself_ by Paramore, and I happily listened to that and my many other amazing songs.

--

When I put away last item in my suitcase I noticed a small black ring box. I opened it and the keys to my new Ford were in it. I quickly pulled them out and whirled them on my index finger. And in the first time in awhile I felt something in the pit of my stomach, it was small but they were emotions, I felt fear and excitement. I wanted to go for a test drive **now.** I stood still for a moment and thought this plan through, the floor boards were old and would creek. I slowly walked over to my window. I opened the curtains and blinds. They hadn't took down that tree yet, excellent. I opened the window, and started to creek loudly, I stopped and the with one big thrust I had it open with little noise. I climbed out the window and I started to wobbly slightly. I quickly regained my balance and continued to climb onto the tree. When I was down I had a few scrapes. It was a lot easier when I was a kid. I made my way to my car and it silently unlocked, and I climbed into the driver seat. I put the key in and the engine softly 'purred' to life. It was a quick car perfect for sneaking out with. I backed out the drive way and raced down the road reaching at least 80 mph. I was entering Forest Road, both sides off road were covered in trees and no moonlight or sunlight out through this part. I was still racing down this straight road when I thought I saw something on the road. I slammed the brakes, and was sure that I hit something. Though I didn't feel the impact. I turned and looked out to the right and could swear that I saw something running through the forest, that was what I hit at that speed and it was still running? What was it? I started to panic and the grip on my steering wheel increased and my eyes darted everywhere. They found an exit at the clock. I had half an hour before it was time for us to get up. I done a u-turn and kept my speed below 40 mph as I drove home.

---

I was in my car for the second time this day, but this time I was ready school. Where lots of people would like to ask lots of irritating questions. I sighed as I cut the engine and walked out into the freezing cold air. I wrapped my arms around myself at least attempting to keep myself warm, the wind was blowing against me, making my effort to stay warm useless. I walked past a group of boys and one must of noticed me because he nudged the guy next to him and everyone started to whisper. I stared at them for a few seconds then ignored them and continued to walk to the reception. At the doors I closed my eyes and tried to mentally prepare myself. I opened the doors and immediately walked into something made of cold stone. At the point of impact I fell straight to the floor. I landed gracefully on my butt and looked up to see what had caused me to fall. Bad idea, his eyes were dark with a tint of gold through them. And these deadly eyes stared right into mine, and I could feel myself shrink at least five inches. He looked away in disgust and his head still facing the other wall offered me a hand. I took it but nearly let go because of the sudden temperature change. He's touch was ice cold. When I had two feet planked safely on the ground and I was balance, I think he mutter a 'sorry' and then rushed out of the room. I was still dazed by his reaction and tried to regain my grip on reality. I slowly walked over to the front desk and there was a plump old women with and out dated computer in front of her.

"How can I help you dearie?" She asked

"Umm.. I'm new here. I'm Amy Clyde, I was told to come here."

"Oh, hello Amy, yes, yes we were expecting you. Here is you schedule and a map. This pink form here needs to be signed by all your teachers and returned here at the end of the day." She gave me a smile and handed me my items.

"Thank you." I walked out the door, with my schedule in one hand and the map in another. I had Physics first, great. I headed in the direction of block 3 and looked like an idiot as I tried to find room 3003. I had finally found it, after the bell had went and now I would have to make an entrance that everyone would notice. Attention, something I didn't need or want. The teacher had I golden plate with his name on it, '_Mr. Morrison'_ . He gave me a funny look and sent me to the back, with no introductions, thankfully.

--

Physics, Maths and Spanish dragged on forever. I had studied everything already, and knew I was in for a boring year. PE wasn't bad though, I was good at PE and at least you didn't learn repetitive things. For this block we were playing soccer. I was good at that, but I didn't have my usual sparkle, and nearly broke down when he announced that we were playing soccer for 4 weeks. My dad use to play soccer with me every weekend, helped me build up my skills because I was on the girls soccer team. This didn't please my mum, she wanted me to be a cheerleader, but it made my dad smile every time it was mentioned. I after PE, I slowly got changed and dragged myself to the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry and just got an apple and a drink. I looked around the cafeteria and the clicks were obvious, and I couldn't just walk up to one of the and sit down. I sighed and looked around for an empty table and there was one at the far end, where nobody, but two people, sat anywhere near. I sat down and stole a quick glance at the two people at the table, and had to gold in a gasp. There was a girl and a boy, both looked amazingly beautiful. The boy looked to be the tallest, though the difference was small. His skin was pale, it actually looked chalk white. His hair brown, neatly spiked, and his eyes were mesmerising. He looked perfect all his features were perfect. He was muscular, but not to much muscle. The girl had pale skin, a creamy ivory colour and big chocolate eyes. Her brown hair was curly and finished at the middle of her back. She had more colour to her than the boy, she looked more human. Yet I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. He looked up and over to me. Our eyes lock and held for a moment, until he looked down. Obviously not interested, when our eyes lock I remembered where I had seen him before. He was the one I walked into this morning, the cold, stone like one. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I brought my hand through my hair to the bottom of my neck and under my chin and rested it on my chin and nose. Then changed it to knuckles on my forehead and my palm covering my right eye. I stared at the clock, and seen it was time for my next class, English.

--

The bell hadn't went yet, and I was in luck because it did take me awhile to find this class. I give my form to the teacher, Miss Passy. She just put her coffee down and sighed, she signed my form and handed me a list of books and gave me there current book, _Romeo and Juliet. _Great another thing I had already studied. I looked at the class and had no idea where I was to sit. I turned back to face Miss Passy and she pointed to the back. I froze when I saw who was sitting there, I took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. I put my books down and the made a thud. I sat down, and looked at him and said "Hi, my names Amy Clyde." He turned around, and I offered him my hand.

* * *

A/N: Please review, story alert or favourite. Please no flames, they don't help me develop my writing skills, but other than that all reviews are welcome. Criticism is also welcome.


	3. Dark Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Hi, thanks to my two reviewers! BloodThirstCullen and Hayley-Rosaile-Cullen. Reviewers yippe.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dark Temptation

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

* * *

Nathan's Point of View

I waited for a minute, gathering all my thoughts trying to overcome the monster inside me. No one said anything but she was still looking at me, and I took the regrettable mistake of breathing. Her scent overpowered me, it's what smelled like chocolate and it was irresistible. My instincts took over and in a matter of mere seconds I come up with ways to kill her. I noticed her hand was stilling out waiting for mine to touch hers and shake hands, a very human like action. The monster that had now overcome me was extending my hand, our fingertips nearly touched but I pulled away, something that not every blood thirsty vampire could do. I remembered my family, who I would be dead without Carlisle, and how I would be a total monster without my siblings. She was still looking at me, what did she say her name was again, Amy, Amy Clyde. Right now she would just settle with my name, but that would require breathing again. Could I handle that? I subconsciously took a deep breath and the scent started to over power me again. The process started over again, the energy I had left was fighting off the monster, but he just wanted to blur out.

"Nathan Cullen." I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear it.

Her hand was still out, but she slowly brought it in and looked at me, her face was hard to read but her eyes. Her eyes revealed everything, her sadness, pain, acceptance. Why did she feel like this? Why was she so sad? Why was she in pain? Who did she want to accept her?

Why was I asking these question? I studied her eyes further they were dull, wearer out by the pain and the hurt. I continued to unwillingly stare into her eyes, and she was staring back. For a split second I forgot about the burning sensation in my throat, the excess venom gathering in my mouth and my monstrous thoughts of her to kill her. But it did only last for a split second because she broke eye contact with me, and I was wondering why. The cause of her turning and facing the front was the bell. The dreaded bell, it brought back all my vampire characteristics, rid me of my human characteristics that I had spent two years trying to get back. Even though the class had started and Amy was not paying attention to my, yet I continued to stare. I realised after twenty minutes, why I continued to stare, the monster. The monster knew I was still going to carry out my initial plan. When I got back part of my non monster self, I managed to break contact, still dazed by the questions were coming back to me. But the monster wouldn't give up, I gave a deep sigh, and my intake of her sent was overwhelming. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get up and leave, but I couldn't. I felt sorry for Alice, seeing my multiply ideas of how to kill her. Seeing me drinking her sweet, warm. No I wouldn't think like that, I wouldn't allow myself to think like that, but I did and we were both going to suffer because of this. I wanted to run out the class as soon as the bell went, I wanted to run at vampire speed but I had to play along, keep our secret. I wanted to run because of fear, something not felt by vampires often. Fear of what Amy might asked, fear that I might not be able to answer.

When the bell finally went I swiftly moved out of the class, and Alice and Edward were outside waiting for me.

"_What are you two here for?" _I thought.

"You nearly killed her Nathan." Edward said, his voice his cold.

"_You_ wouldn't know that." I said looking at Edward.

"But **I** did." Alice chipped in. "And now is not the time or the place to be discussing this." She looked towards the door and so did I, Amy was about to leave the class. "C'mon we'll talk about it in the car." Edward looked at me funnily, and Alice put her arm around my waist and started dragging me back to whichever car they had brought. Outside there was a yellow Porsche 911 turbo was parked outside. Edward went to go into the passenger seat and Alice just hissed at him and he glared. I was forced in the front by Alice, and in a flash she was behind the wheel and driving. Even though Alice was driving, she still managed to smack me on the back of my head.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked, pretending to rub the back of my head in pain.

"Nathan Christopher Kelly Cullen. Don't play dumb with me, what were you just thinking about?" Ahh, but she wasn't the mind reader.

"Cute little bunnies." I heard a low chuckle from the back, Edward obviously found this amusing.

"Nathan, do you realise how close you were to killing that poor innocent girl?"

"Very." I said quietly, and looked out the tinted windows.

The was a long silence, everyone keeping to themselves, think over today's little slip up by yours truly.

"You are aware of what would have happened if you did kill her? Who her family would react?" Edward spook up, he didn't seem to be completely with us.

"What do you mean?"

"She just lost both her parents, she wasn't aware of it but that's all she thought about today. I noticed it while we were outside. So how would her family have coped if they lost her? Think about what would of happened to us, we would have had to move."

"She.. She did?" I stuttered, was that possible for vampires.

"It's rare." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, she did. Alice you see him doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not at the moment, but that could change if he smells her scent again. If you want my opinion, it's best that he doesn't appear at school for awhile."

"I second that." Edward and I said in unison.

Alice and I were in the house by ourselves, the rest of my family didn't trust me out hunting quite yet, but didn't trust me by myself. I walked over to Alice room wondering about Edwards behaviour, knowing she would have the answers. I knocked quietly on the door, but she probably know what I wanted.

"Come on in Nathan." She chirped.

I walked in and sat at the edge of the bed and said "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She crawled to the edge of the bed and sat next to me.

"Like you already didn't know." She chuckled and looked at hoping I would continue.

"Well, you see on the way back. Edward seemed distracted. Why was that, I had a feeling it was to do with me. Or am I just becoming paranoid?"

"Hmm, I think you are becoming paranoid."

"Alice, I'm serious."

"Right okay. How to explain it, well I suppose he is just worried."

"But why?"

"Well, I think it is because you do have problems with your self control when it comes to having scents stuck in your head. That's how he met Bella. He nearly killed her, and he doesn't want you to make the mistake he almost made."

"Hmm, wonder why he never told me, I know everyone else's story." I said this more to myself than Alice.

"Don't worry, we won't let you hurt her." She said and hugged me tightly. "Just remember that we live amongst humans, so we have to live and act like them."

"I know." I whispered.

* * *

A/N: Please review, story alerts. Please no flames, they don't help me develop my writing skills, but other than that all reviews are welcome. Criticism is also welcome.


End file.
